


Have You Ever Wished Upon a Star?

by spookygemini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Prolly gonna have smut, Slow Burn, frat boy lance, i'll add tags as i go, im not sure what this is, lance and shiro are in the same frat, no beta reader so im gonna try my best lol, pidge and keith are roomates, shallura - Freeform, shy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookygemini/pseuds/spookygemini
Summary: They all attend a prestige college in California called Voltech. Keith is an awkward and broody astronomy major and Lance is a cocky (pun intended) frat boy majoring in history.Or alternatively; The typical frat boy college AU





	Have You Ever Wished Upon a Star?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update as much as i can! 
> 
> leave comments on what you want to see in future chapters!

Keith awoke from his coma-like nap to the metallic sound of a woman’s voice being projected over the airport’s intercom, "This is the last call for flight 108 to California, please make your way over to terminal 56”. The flight attendant was staring at him the whole time she spoke, and after Keith’s brain shook itself from its tiredness he realized he was the only person left to board the plane.

Keith clumsily grabbed his bag and thanked the flight attendant with a brief ‘sorry!’ before running onto the plane. Once boarded, Keith took a second to catch his breath and slowly walked down the narrow aisle of the plane, bumping into people with his bags in the process. He scanned for an empty seat, pointedly ignoring the empty aisle seat next to an old lady, because if there was one thing Keith knew from all his years of constantly moving with his parents, it was that sitting next to an elderly person on a long flight meant lots of getting up to let them pee, and Keith was just too tired to deal with that.

Luckily, he noticed that there was another empty seat at the back of the plane, next to a guy who looked about his age. Keith made his way over and after fumbling around with the overhead, he plopped down next to the intimidating man. The guy was ruggedly attractive, with a sharp jawbone and a streak of white in his hair. Keith also noticed that the man looked like he could bench press the entire plane, but he was trying to not focus on that.  
“...name’s Shiro,” The man said, probably noticing Keith gawking, giving a curt two finger salute like wave.

“Keith,” Keith said, still out of breath from the hurried boarding process. Shiro nodded and went back to staring straight ahead.

After a beat of silence Keith blurted out, “why are you going to California?”, making Shiro slightly jerk.

“Uhh- college, I attend Voltech. Third year. I’m a fitness major.” Shiro stated, spreading his, noticeable fit, arms out over his head, stretching side to side. Keith watched the movement in slight awe, seeing the veins in the man’s arms slightly pop out with each movement. Keith didn’t know Voltech even had a Fitness major and-oh Keith’s eyes widened with the realization that not only is this man incredibly good looking (and has now solidified in Keith's mind that he definitely could bench press the plane), but he also attends the same school as him, which means Keith cannot embarrass himself. “-I always fly to Vegas during summer break, you never know when you might make back the 200,000 dollars you shelled out for school” Shiro joked as he glanced over to Keith, who was now painfully aware that he zoned out most of what Shiro was saying, ‘so much for not embarrassing yourself’ Keith mentally slapped himself.“But enough about crippling student debt, what brings you to California?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, I’m starting at Voltech actually, first-year astronomy major”

“No shit. I have a friend in that major, they're a second year. they say the courses are tough, but you must know that because Voltech is number one in the country for astronomy.”

Keith nodded. He was painfully aware of how hard it was to even get into the school, he thought about all those nights of endless studying, skipping out on parties, and ignoring his friends so he could talk to alumni and professors from Voltech. He couldn’t even imagine the difficulty of the actual classes themselves, but he soon wouldn’t have too.

Keith breathed in, ready to ask a question, when the flight attendant’s voice seeped over the plane, starting the safety tutorial. Keith watched as Shiro pulled out his headphones and put them in his ears, ending the conversation between himself and Keith.  
Today was the day he had been waiting for, the day he had dreamed about since he was just a little freshman in high school. He was finally getting out. He was finally starting his life. Keith smiled to himself as he opened his book, popped his headphones in and got ready for takeoff.  
…

“Uh, sir, the plane has landed...we need you to exit” The flight attendant, once again, woke Keith up. As he sat up in his seat, he looked around the empty plane in horror.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry” Keith managed to say as he grabbed his bag from the overhead and made his way out of the plane, mentally noting to ask someone if being a heavy sleeper is curable or not.

Keith found an empty chair and sat in it, trying to organize himself. California’s airport mirrored Vegas’s in the sense that it was hectic, full of tourists, and had the most uncomfortable seats he had ever had the displeasure to sit in. Pulling out a map he made himself, he noted that the school had a shuttle that went from the airport right to the campus. He was planning on using that service, that is until he slept an extra 15 minutes on the plane and missed the next shuttle. ‘Uber it is’ Keith sighed as he opened up his phone. He was typing the address of the school when a voice shook him out of his focus.  
“Hey! Keith... right?” the voice was familiar, Keith spun his head around to see the same attractive guy he sat next to on the plane. Keith awkwardly smiled, waved and tried to subtly wipe the dried drool off of his face.

'Yeah, that's me, sadly,' Keith said quietly to himself, currently wrapped in self-hatred at the thought of drooling on a hot fitness major junior.

He watched Shiro make his way over to where he was stood, only this time Shiro wasn’t alone. Instead, he was accompanied by a beautiful girl with long lavender hair that hung far over her tan shoulders. She was absolutely stunning, and Keith almost fainted at the sight of the two of them walking right for him.

“I was wondering when you would wake up, I was going to shake you awake but you seemed so....peaceful? So I figured I'd let the flight attendant wake you,” Shiro said with a laugh. “This is my girlfriend, Allura, Allura this is Keith. He sat next to me on the plane, actually, he’s a freshman at Voltech, coincidentally”

“Oh! How fun! It is a pleasure!” Allura spoke with a thick English accent, clasping her hands together. “We were just on our way to the campus, why don’t you join us in the car? We have an extra seat now that Lance decided to stay an extra day in Cuba”

“Uh-” as awkward as Keith was even he couldn’t say no to Allura, plus he was more than fine with not having to take an uber. “Sure, why not. Thanks”


End file.
